Little Girl and A Doctor
by Ayeba-KIdou Veneziano Vargas
Summary: Shuuya Goenji yang bekerja sebagai dokter ditawari untuk mengambil Hak Asuh. Goenji mau gak ya? Fem!Mamo next chap. RnR?


Discalimer : Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5. Dan ide cerita punya daku dong~

Warning : Absurd – Awkward – Awesome (coret). Gaje, gak menuhin standart, dan lainnya.

**Little Girl and A Doctor**

.

.

.

Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung. Berhenti sejenak dan mengambil napas lalu dibuang lagi, pemuda ini lalu berjalan. Untuk dirinya, menghadiri sebuah acara merupakan suatu kegiatan yang hanya menghabiskan waktu. Tapi karena mengingat ini adalah acara reuni sekolahnya dan teman lamanya sedikit memaksa untuk ikut, mau tak mau ia harus datang. Dengan meruntuki sang pemaksa karena ia sendiri harus memakan biaya untuk ke Jepang, ia terus berjalan mencari seseorang yang harus (dan wajib) ditemui.

"GOENJI SENPAAAI!"

Mendadak seseorang meloncat dengan warasnya dan membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Goenji ini harus merasakan beban lebih di pundak dan punggung.

"Toramaru? Err. . .bisakah kau turun dari punggungku?"

"AKU MERINDUKANMU GOENJI SENPAAAI~"

Goenji pun menghela napas, seketika ia menurunkan Toramaru. Merapikan pakaiannya dan menghadap Toramaru.

"Hahaha, iya iya aku merindukanmu juga. Ngomong ngomong, dimana Kidou?" ujar Goenji. Toramaru lalu celingak celinguk dan menunjuk seseorang berambut agak panjang dan memakai kacamata yang agak berbeda dari yang ia kenal. Goenji mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang dicari carinya.

"Disini kau rupanya, Kidou?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun menoleh kebelakang. Saat tahu siapa yang berbicara padanya, ia pun memberi senyum kecil. "Ah, lama tak bertemu Shuuya Goenji. Aku menunggumu daritadi". Goenji lalu duduk disamping Kidou. Kidou lalu menunjukkan botol besar pada Goenji. "Red Wine?"

Goenji pun menyodorkan gelasnya yang menunjukkan kalau ia ingin minum. "Tapi setengah gelas saja."

Kidou lalu menuangkan minuman tersebut ke gelas yang di pegang Goenji. Setelah itu mereka bersulang dan meminumnya.

"Apa kabarmu Kidou? Penampilanmu makin aneh aneh saja." ujar Goenji memulai percakapan. "Kau juga makin aneh." balas Kidou. Tahu kalau Kidou merasa kesal, Goenji pun tersenyum kecil. "Oh ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana kabar adikmu?" tutur Goenji membuka percakapan. "Haruna? Baik baik saja. Dia sibuk mengurus tamu diluar. Bagaimana dengan Yuuka di Jerman?" ujar Kidou. "Baik. Sekarang kami berpisah karena pekerjaannya sebagai wartawan keliling negara."

"Jadi. . ." ujar Kidou melanjutkan percakapan. "Kau tetap jadi dokter dan tinggal sendiri?" Goenji mengangguk. "Meski tak ada Yuuka, aku bisa mandiri." Kidou menuangkan Red Wine ke gelasnya. Ia pun menatap Goenji dengan arti menawarkan minuman. "Tidak, terima kasih." ujar Goenji sopan. Kidou pun minum lagi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak, tidak bagus." ujar Goenji. "Ini asli buatan Haruna. Bukan beli." seru Kidou. Goenji lalu mengalihkan pandangan lalu membatin 'Kidou kewarasannya mulai turun'. Goenji pun disapa oleh teman teman masa sekolahnya, seperti Shirou, Hiroto, dan Tsunami. Goenji sedikit terkejut melihat Tsunami tengah menggandeng Touko, lalu menolehkan pandangan ke Kidou. "Mereka berpacaran? Tsunami dan Touko?".

"Bahkan sudah menikah." ujar Kidou. "Kazuya juga. Kau akan tahu siapa yang ia nikahi." Goenji terdiam sesaat, lalu membuka mulut. "Rika? Tidak mungkin." Kidou pun hanya memberi seringai mengejek dan mengangguk. Goenji pun memasang muka tak percaya. Sesaat kemudian Kidou mendekat. "Aku punya bisnis untukmu. Tidak terlalu memaksa sih, tapi akan sangat membantu jika kau menerimanya".

"Ceritakan saja. Aku mendengarkanmu. Dan satu gelas penuh untuk Red Wine." ujar Goenji seraya menyodorkan gelasnya. Kidou lalu menuangkannya.

"Jadi begini, aku punya tetangga dengan satu anak. Perempuan." ujar Kidou memulai cerita. "Orangtuanya kini cerai. Hak asuhnya belum diketahui, tapi anak ini tinggal dirumah suami ibunya." Goenji lalu minum satu teguk. "Ibunya menikah lagi? Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?" Kidou meneguk wine-nya. "Ayahnya bunuh diri. Kurasa beliau masih mencintai mantan istrinya." ujar Kidou. Goenji diam, lalu menoleh dan menyapa Kazemaru yang menyapanya dari jauh. "Rumah tangga yang tragis, aku berharap itu tidak terjadi pada Tsunami dan Touko nantinya." ujar Goenji. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin bicarakan?"

"Hak asuh" ujar Kidou. "Aku kasian pada anaknya yang selalu di tinggal dirumah sendiri, jadi dia menginap dirumah kami saat ibunya pergi." Goenji memasang wajah penasaran dengan ekspresi datar. "Kenapa?"

"Ibunya selalu menyiksanya. Kejam. Aku tak tahan mendengar teriakan anak itu setiap ibunya pulang. Itu yang kudengar jika dia bercerita pada Haruna." ujar Kidou dengan nada sedih. "Kenapa tidak kau yang mengambil hak asuhnya?" ujar Goenji. "Haruna memang ingin sekali, pada awalnya" tutur Kidou. "Ibunya malah mengomeli kami dan nyaris membunuh Haruna. Bahkan anaknya dituduh dengan tuduhan gila." Goenji terdiam sesaat, lalu meneguk wine-nya sampai habis. "Kurasa ibunya sakit jiwa." ucap Goenji seketika. Kidou pun mengerutkan dahi. "Aku bingung, antara tidak ingin kehilangan anak dan ingin membunuh anaknya. Perlakuannya itu." ujar Goenji. "Aku ingin membakar ibunya, lalu menyuruh Yuuka untuk mengolah dagingnya."

"Kurasa malam ini kau yang gila Goenji." potong Kidou. "Tapi aku geram mendengar tentang ibunya." ujar Goenji dengan nada kesal. Kidou pun terdiam, membatin bahwa temannya ini terlalu menghayati ceritanya. Kidou sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, mengingat Goenji akan makin tak karuan jika mendengarkannya lagi, maka Kidou berniat untuk langsung masuk ke inti permasalahan. "Jadi, kau mau mengambil hak asuhnya?"

Goenji pun terdiam, berpikir sepertinya. "Aku sedikit ragu."

"Ayolah, anggap saja anak sendiri. Kau berpengalaman dalam mengasuh anak dibandingkan aku." ucap Kidou meyakinkan. "Hei, aku tak pernah—"

"Keputusanmu?" ujar Kidou memotong Goenji protes. "Hanya jawab iya atau tidak."

Goenji lalu tersenyum kecil, lalu menyodorkan gelasnya. "Aku terima".

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Yuhuuu~ daku melangkahkan kaki ke fanfiction lagiiiii~

Ah, sudah lama gak nyumbang fanfic. Pernah sih, tapi dengan bahasa lain. #keplakski Dan dengan ini daku nyatakan bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya (dengan akun baru) daku mempublish fanfic dengan bahasa Indonesia. (ketuk palu tiga kali)

Bagaimana pendapat kalian akan tulisan daku ini? Maklum kalau rada gimana gitu, udah lama gak nulis sih~

Sebenarnya daku mau bikin Fem!Mamo x Shuu. Tapi karena mau nyelipin Kidou sebagai pembuka, jadi Fem!Mamo nya chapter depan XD.

.

.

.

.

Reviewnya boleh?

Regards, Penguin penyuka Pasta XD


End file.
